black blue black
by perkisaur
Summary: a collection of Tatsuki/Grimmjow drabbles. Sometimes Nnoitra will be there. These are things i scribble out before I go to sleep. Some romance sometimes perhaps?


He didn't know what it was about her. Tatsuki Arisawa. Maybe it was how she wasn't scared to look at him. She didn't lower her voice when she spoke about him or

Aizen or the war. She wasn't scared to say what she thought. She wasn't scared to stand up to Ichigo.

After Nnoitra had cut Grimmjow down, the battle continued and Aizen was defeated.

Ichigo came back and they took him with them; shoved him into a gigai and restrained his powers. Then they forgot about him

.

They forgot about him, or at least he was ignored. He became an ornament, a souvenir from the Great War. Something you know is there, but you don't pay any attention to, like a painting on the wall.

All Tatsuki could see was anger and hurt and shame. Bright blue eyes scowling out from the darkness. Tatsuki came by often, her and Yoruichi got on all right, and

Tatsuki had convinced her to train her.

She came into the kitchen, rubbing her face and neck with a towel, a sheen of sweat on her body. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Grimmjow staring at her. She turned her body towards him and stared at him too.

He sneered and looked away, "what are you looking at?"

She paused, tilting her head "I don't know, what are you?"

He growled, "I'm the fucking Sexta Espada!"

"…Okay"

She turned around went back into the basement.

This confrontation puzzled Grimmjow, and he had plenty of time to think about it, but he couldn't come up with an answer that satisfied him. All he could conclude is that Tatsuki Arisawa was different than the others.

After training was over, Tatsuki lay down on the cool ground

"Hey, Yoruichi, what are you going to do with him?"

"Hm? Who?"

"Grimmjow."

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh him. I don't know," she shrugged, I guess he's soul society's property. It's up to them."

Tatsuki wasn't satisfied by this answer, and her face showed it

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no nothing. It just seems like a waste, is all."

She left quickly, before Yoruichi could ask anything else.

She paused in the kitchen, looking over her shoulder at Grimmjow. She made a decision and walked over to him. She stood in the doorway to his room. He looked like he was asleep. She was about to leave.

"What do you want?"

His head was turned away from her, but she saw one eye open and look at her.

"I was going to ask you the same, actually."

He turned his face to her, indicating that he was listening.

"If you were free," she said slowly, "what would you do? Where would you go?"

He seemed surprised by the question.

"Why do you care?" he sneered sceptically.

She shrugged.

"I've never been a fan of zoos, that's what this feels like."

He turned away from her.

"I'd get as far away from here as I could."

She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Okay"

She stood up and left and Grimmjow was once again left puzzled by Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Hey Ichigo"

He glanced around and saw Tatsuki running over to him

"Yo, what's up?"

"Hey, I was just wondering," she rubbed the back of her head, "what's going on with Grimmjow? Is he staying here forever?"

"What's it got to do with you?"

She frowned, "I'm just asking."

He shrugged, I don't really know. I guess so."

"Didn't you have a plan when you brought him back here?"

"There was no time for plans, Tatsuki, it was war."

He walked off and Tatsuki sighed. The whole situation just didn't sit right with her

After a week, she came back to Urahara's, but not to train.

She came in and went straight to Grimmjow's room.

She tossed a book to his feet. He looked at it and then looked back up to her

"Knock yourself out."

She walked down the hallway and knocked on Urahara's door. Upon entering Urahara smiled up at her, "Why Tatsuki-chan, Yoruichi should be down in the basement if you need to train"

"I'm not here for that, I want to ask you something"

He brought his fan up to hide his face, "Oh? 3"

"I need to do something about Grimmjow, I can't stand to see someone locked up like that." Her brows were furrowed, and her hands set on her hips. He put his fan down quickly.

"He is a prisoner of war, may I remind you."

"Let him come and live with me. I can teach him and look after him. At least let him do something."

"Why would you want him?"

"I don't know, call it maternal instinct," she shook her head and folded her arms, "At least let me try to better him. If it doesn't work out I'll bring him back."

"Well, technically he belongs to the soul society."

"Then why isn't he _in_ the soul society? Urahara. I can do this."

"I will ask soul society, but I cannot promise anything."

She nodded breathing out, leaving and closing the door behind her.

She walked out and noticed to book on the floor.

"Not into books?"

"Finished it."

She blinked as she picked up the book

"I'm fast."

She flicked through it and shoved it in her bag

"Okay, I'll bring you another one tomorrow if you want"

"Why?"

She shrugged and left.

He looked up and saw Yoruichi in the doorway. He snarled at her, turning away.

"Have you been talking to Tatsuki?"

His brows furrowed down, "What?" he said over his shoulder.

"Have you been threatening her or something -she keeps asking Urahara about you."

He pulled his knees up to his chest

"So she isn't allowed to ask questions?"

Yoruichi scowled.

"You stay away from her."

Every time Tatsuki came by to train, or talk with Urahara, she brought him a book, and by the time she was done, he had finished it. He found himself looking forward to her visits, and the opportunity to remove himself from the room he was in, and find himself in another world.

One day she came out of Urahara's and stood in the doorway. He held out the finished book to her and she smiled.

"Come on, we're going."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Going where?"

"Far away from here."


End file.
